Classification signatures are often used to classify traffic encountered within a computer network. For example, a network may include a router that encounters a sequence of packets travelling from a source device to a destination device. Upon encountering this sequence of packets, the router may apply a Deep Packet Inspection (DPI) technique that involves checking the sequence of packets against a set of classification signatures. Once the router has matched the sequence of packets with one of the classification signatures within the set, the router may classify the sequence of packets as originating from a specific application identified by the matching classification signature.
Unfortunately, the accuracy of some classification signatures may decrease under certain conditions. For example, a classification signature that corresponds to a specific version of an application may be unable to recognize and/or classify packets originating from a newer version of the application. Additionally or alternatively, a classification signature that corresponds to an American version of an application may be unable to recognize and/or classify packets originating from a Chinese version of the application.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for automatically correcting classification signatures to account for varying versions of applications encountered within a network.